


Want

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Confusion, Friendship issues, Guilty wanking, M/M, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will starts having wet dreams about Sonny and he has no idea what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> So after that wonderful little moment Will and Sonny had on the 23rd March '12 episode, I just _had_ to look up their previous conversations and time spent together. 
> 
> And so. Here I am. Writing fanfic because my brain would not shut up about Will/Sonny dirty!sex.

The wet dreams have begun.

How did he get here? For months now, he has been looking up to Sonny, his best friend of sorts, his gay confidant, his good listener.

Now all he can think about is what lies underneath Sonny's shirt. Hell, he's gone as far as thinking about what Sonny's been keeping in his jeans.

It's...unnatural, right?

He never used to see Sonny like this. He never used to notice the way Sonny's eyes are _so_ brown. He never once thought Sonny had a killer smile. He never remembered relishing being touched by Sonny.

Now?

It's like someone had written in big, black, words across Sonny's forehead: HOT STUFF. 

Thinking back, he owed Sonny a big one. That guy has patience. When he speaks, Sonny listens. And Sonny's advice had never been pushy or insistent or judgemental. 

Sonny is a _fucking amazing friend_.

Is it so wrong to want more?

When the first wet dream happened, he woke up in cold sweat, hard as a rock, and leaking pre-come all over his shorts. 

Guiltily, he slipped his hand under the waistband and jerked himself off. 

He came easily, but slept with a headache and a heavy confusion.

When he was fully awake and trying to recall what the dream was about, all he could gather were hazy images of his mouth on Sonny's throat, a careful and deft hand working his cock. He blushed furiously when he remembered the way that had looked: a familiar hand sliding up and down his erection, a thumb rubbing over his leaking tip.

He groaned into his hands, frustrated and embarrassed.

Sonny is his _friend_. 

He shouldn't want to fuck his friend so bad.

The second wet dream had him clutching his bed sheets into a tangled mess, coming almost instantly when his hand wrapped around his cock.

This time around, the dream took on the memory of his first kiss with a guy. He couldn't even remember what that guy's name was, or even how he looked like. He only remembered him as the beer pong flirt who smelled like cheap cologne.

In this dream, he had _Sonny_ pressed up against the slightly jagged brick wall, his hands roaming up under Sonny's shirt. He could _feel_ that kind mouth spilling indecent words as he rolled his hips against Sonny's straining erection. All that registered in his brain were clear repetitive thoughts that ran like a trance: "wanna suck him off, fuck him hard, let him come in my hand, in my mouth, scream in my bed, mine, _fucking_ mine".

When he encountered Sonny later that day, he had to make up an excuse to leave because all he could think about was that mouth against his, and Sonny's broken pleas for Will to let him come.

He spent several painfully muffled minutes in the nearest public restroom he could find, just jerking himself off with one hand, while biting the back of his other fist.

The third dream made him come in his sleep; a first that was nowhere near the last.

He had Sonny backed up against the counter at the coffee house, his hands holding Sonny's hips possessively. Sonny had whispered against his mouth, softly.

"Will, please. People can _see_."

That only urged him to kiss Sonny harder, sliding his tongue in.

"I don't care. Want you _now_."

He was on his knees in a heartbeat, mouth watering. Unzipped, unsheathed, unabashed. His lips breathed raggedly over the sight of Sonny's cock, so close, all his.

He looked up then; always looking up at Sonny, he was.

Fingers curled into the back of his head, as Sonny begged a plea.

"Will, _please_."

He had never given anyone a blow job in his life but he was sure this was what he would be good at. Sonny seemed to appreciate it well enough in this dream, and that was it, really. He woke up drenched in his own sweat and come.

He grabbed a pillow and pressed it over his face, letting out a helpless growl.

If he ever had any doubt about his sexuality, it's confirmed now.

He wants Sonny's cock in his mouth. He wants to bend Sonny over and press his tongue inside him. He wants to kiss Sonny's mouth with his dick inside him.

Sonny is his friend, but something somewhere changed and now he wants more. 

He got out of bed, took a cold shower, donned a tight blue tee that brought out the colour of his eyes, jeans that were a little too snug, threw on an unbuttoned shirt over that, and then an unzipped hoodie as an afterthought.

He had to find Sonny.


End file.
